Love Letters
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Dear Aravis. Aravis is getting love letters, and she wonders who is writing them. Cor loves Aravis and is too afraid to tell her so except through letters. Does Aravis really care nothing for the Prince? One shot. Happy Valentine's day everyone! R and R!


_Note: This is a one shot for Valentine's day, so you guys ( and girls) let me know what you think! I liked writing this ( maybe ha ha) and hope that you enjoy reading it. God bless!_

**Love Letters - A One shot**

Cor wasn't exactly sure when it happened. He didn't know when he fell in love with that mysterious girl. He didn't realize that Aravis Tarkheena was the girl for him. Then one day, instead of treating her like a friend, Cor started treating her as something else. That was the day he knew he was in love. In love, he was sure, with someone who would never love him back. Aravis was so much smarter then him. How could she love someone not as good as her? It was impossible.

" If you like her why don't you just tell her?" Corin said, looking at his fingernails nonchalantly. Cor shot him a look. The two were standing on the balcony coming out of the latter's room. The younger twin had noticed his brother looking down into the garden below. Aravis sat on a bench, her long, dark hair around her shoulders. The girl was writing in a little book given to her as part of a set by Queen Susan of Narnia. Cor sighed, leaning upon the banister. Corin mumbled behind him.

" Lovesick.. Poor kid." Cor decided to ignore his brother, watching as Aravis brushed her thick hair out of her face.

" I think I'll go to my room for a bit," the crown Prince said, walking past his smirking brother. Cor lay back on his bed, staring at his ceiling which was an arrangement of colorful mosaics. Could Aravis care for him? Would it be a waste of time to tell her how he felt? If he did tell her, and Aravis didn't care a bit for him, might she just laugh? Cor felt that if he told the girl she would never let him forget it. No, better just to wonder then make a fool of himself. All of a sudden, an idea popped into the Prince's head. Sure it may be a little crazy, but at least it was an idea.

Cor awoke early the next morning and crept down the hallway to Aravis' room. He could imagine her inside, sleeping peacefully. Cor held back the envelope he had brought, having second thoughts. Well, it was best to just get it over with. The Prince slid it under the crack in the door, for Aravis to find when she woke up. Then, the Prince sidled back to his bedroom to get a few more minutes of sleep before his studies.

Aravis squinted as the morning light broke through her windows, brightening the room, and awakening her. She yawned, stretching her arms. It was already turning out to be a beautiful morning she thought as she looked out of her window which overlooked the garden, her favorite place at the palace. The young Tarkheena dressed, then combed her raven locks, humming a tune as she did so. She would have studies in the morning with the two Princes and a few of the noblemen's children, then take sewing, cooking, and a whole lot of other household things which she would need to know for when she married.

As Aravis prepared to leave the room, she noticed a pretty little yellow envelope sitting in front of the doorway. Leaning down, Aravis read her name on the front, written in a beautiful cursive handwriting. The girl slid her finger to open the envelope, and pulled out a thin, pale pink piece of stationary paper. A detailed vine with flowers intertwined crept around the edges, adding beauty, and Aravis immediately knew that the vine was hand drawn. Someone had put a lot of detail into this letter. The girl began to read, and the words were in the same cursive handwriting, and Aravis was surprised at what she found.

_Dear Aravis, There is so much about you that I simply cannot write the many things you are. You are beautiful, smart, strong, and brave. You put me to shame with your grace and courage. I wish I were more like you. I love to watch as you write in your book, taking the care to document the things you see, and hear. Perhaps it is simply something in me that will pass away, and yet I know the truth, and the truth is, it will not. You see, Aravis, I am in love. In love with a dark haired Tarkheena, and I feel, since you are so much better then me, that you could never love me back. I thought I would tell you, but simply cannot muster the courage, you see. You Aravis, you speak your mind. I wish I were brave like that. Your smile everyday brings joy to my heart, and someday I hope that I can tell you, straight to your face, how I feel. Sincerely, A secret admirer._

" What?" Aravis breathed, slightly taken aback at the beautiful note. She could tell that this person cared deeply for her because of all the work he put into the letter.

" But who is it?" she wondered aloud. She sat on her bed, thinking, but immediately jumped upon remembering her lessons. Could it be Cor? No, Cor didn't have such beautiful handwriting, and he certainly cared nothing for her. They were just friends. It couldn't be Corin either, for she doubted that he could write anything so sweet and beautiful.

_Is it one of the boys in my class? _She wondered. It would make sense, because normally no one other than family and visitors were in the castle except during the classes. Aravis reached the room in which the classes were held, and passed to the girls side of the room. She caught Cor look at her, but then quickly look back at the book he was reading. Strange. Aravis studied some of the other boys, but she could not be sure which one was her secret admirer. Classes began, and Aravis tried to keep her mind on her lessons, but the eighteen year old girl simply could not concentrate. Finally, the class was over and she left for her household lessons.

" Aravis found herself a boy I heard," Corin remarked to his brother who was seated on a sofa in his room. He looked up at his brother, raising his eyebrow.

" And how, pray tell, did you hear that? He asked, waiting for his brother to answer. Corin tossed one of his old balls up in the air.

" I have my ways," he caught it, then gave Cor a very suspicious grin, as if he knew all. Cor shook his head, going back to his story, but found his mind wandering off so that he was thinking of Aravis.

_She's beautiful, _he thought, then wondered, was it Aslan's will that they should be together? Cor didn't know, and he was still unsure of whether or not she would accept him. Sure, any girl would want to marry a Prince. But Aravis was different; she was special. Once his rather annoying twin brother had left the room, Cor sat down at the desk he had requested be brought into his room not long after he found his way home. The Prince took a quill and inkpot, and a pale yellow piece of stationary out. After thinking for a moment, Cor began to write.

_Dear Aravis, I have been thinking about you today, then I wondered if is Aslan's will that you and I should be together. The yellow dress you wore yesterday was very nice. It set off your eyes. I am a little unsure of what to write, but I will assure you now, that my feelings haven't changed. I remembered that yellow was your favorite color, and that is why the paper is yellow. When I thought of that, I remembered you at the ball last year. You were smiling in your sunny yellow dress with a yellow rose in your hair. I suppose I'm not much good at writing romantic things as girls like to read, but this is the best I am able to do. So ever sincerely, a secret admirer._

When Cor finished his letter he drew some birds. Normally he didn't write as well as he did for Aravis, but no matter how painstaking, and no matter how long it might take him to write in good handwriting, he did it for her. The drawings were his own little hobby. Though no one really knew it, Cor loved to draw, and drawing beautiful things for the girl he loved, that was perfect. Cor once again tiptoed down the hallway to Aravis' room, and leaned down to push the letter through the space. He was surprised to find another letter with his name on it. Leaving his, Cor took the letter, and walked back to his room, sitting on his bed to read what the girl had written.

_Dear Secret Admirer, I am a bit disappointed at not knowing who you are. It is, in fact, a great mystery to me. I had several boys in my head who might write me love letters, but I couldn't be sure if any of them were you. I thought your letter was sweet, and I've never known someone who truly felt for me that way. I don't count that beastly Tarkhaan you know. I would like to meet you in person, or actually, meet you again. I don't know that I am all those kind things you called me though. Please write back, Aravis._

Cor could hardly believe it. Was Aravis actually accepting the letter? If so, then Cor was glad he had given her another one, and decided to wait until she responded before writing a new one.

Aravis read the new letter with pleasure, and a slight blush on her face. Whoever this boy was, he was very sweet, of the sort that she truly would like to marry someday. Aravis smiled when she read about the party. This meant he must have attended. That made a difference already since many of the noble sons hadn't attended the ball. Aravis decided to respond right away.

_Dear Secret Admirer, I think it is sweet that you are trying to write romantic things. But you needn't, for I think it romantic enough that you are writing this letter. Yes, yellow is my favorite color. Yellow and gold that is. For you see, gold is the color of Aslan's mane and his fur. What is your favorite color? I have a great desire to meet you, and I fear the mystery will be too much for me and I shall ask every boy I see if he is writing these letters. Please respond. Ever hopefully, Aravis._

Cor read the new letter, his mind reeling. Could he be brave enough and do as Aravis wished? Something told him that he must. Suddenly, he felt as though a voice full of warmth and love seemed to say,

" It is right." Corin prepared to write his last love letter.

_Dear Aravis, my favorite color is gold, for the same reason. I've never met any other boys who liked gold. They always liked green or blue, or other such things. I fear my heart shall drop out of my chest at the thought of talking to you face to face in this manner. It seems easier to write things, then to speak them. Yes, I am like a scared little child. I feel, in a way, like a little child. But, Aravis, as it is your wish, we shall meet. I will come to your favorite spot in the garden, where you sit and write in your book. Meet me there directly after your home lessons tomorrow. Sincerely, and a bit afraid, a secret admirer._

Aravis grinned as she read the letter, and a slight tear of happiness came out of her eye. She only knew of one boy who loved gold, and now she was certain who it was. She didn't feel it was necessary to write a letter in response, and as it was bedtime, she lay down. So many questions filled the young womans head. How long had he felt like that about her? Why was he afraid? After a long while and many confused thoughts, Aravis fell asleep.

At class the next day the teachers noticed that she was more apt to not pay attention then usual. They noticed a dreamy look in her eyes, and saw how fast she left the room when studies ended. They shook their heads, thinking it was something to do with young people. Aravis reached the garden, and saw a golden haired boy sitting on the bench. He didn't see her at first, and Aravis approached. When he heard her footsteps, Cor turned quickly, his face flushed.

" Hello Cor," Aravis said quietly, taking a seat by his side. The boy stood, clearing his throat and looking so nervous the girl felt sorry for him.

" Aravis, I- I wanted to tell you that - that I was the one who wrote you the letters," he was finally able to say. She nodded, a smile gracing her face.

" I know." Cor looked confused for a moment. " The color, gold," she reminded him. He nodded, then sat down again.

" Do you think you could ever care for me?" he asked softly, looking into the girl's eyes. She looked back into his.

" Cor, why do you think I would not accept you?" she asked, not answering his question.

" Because, Aravis, you have so much, and I am just a Prince. You have grace, courage, strength. I am nothing compared to you. Aravis shook her head, placing a finger on the boy's lips.

" No Cor, you are brave and strong. You were brave enough to chase away a lion. You are the one who deserves praise. I am nothing," Aravis said this, looking sadly at the ground, remembering the slave girl of long ago.

" Yes, I believe I do care for you!" Aravis laughed, handing him the book she wrote in. The Prince had thought she was documenting flowers, birds, and other nature life. Instead, there were writings about.. Him. She wondered if he thought of her the way he did?

" Aravis, you really care for me?" Cor asked, looking at her with fervent eyes. She nodded.

" I was so happy it was you who wrote the letters," she said. He nodded.

" Aravis?"

" Yes?" She looked into the eyes of the boy turned man.

" Will you marry me?"

Three years later, Cor sat in his bed, watching his wife sleep. As he sat there, he wondered why he had ever thought she would never care for him. Now he knew of her love for him, and how great it was. Cor leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. Then, careful not to wake her up, he placed a letter by her head. King Cor had things to attend to, and left the room, a smile on his face.

A few minutes earlier the Queen awoke, and saw the letter on her pillow, and picked it up. She opened the envelope, and read the words written in the letter.

_My darling Aravis, happy anniversary. Two years ago today, you married me, and I am the most happy man alive. Do you remember our love letters? I was quite different then, and since my father's death, I have grown much more. I was so glad that he was able to see us wed, for that was his wish. I love you ever so much. In the most sincerely, with great love, your husband, Cor. _

Aravis smiled, walking over to the desk that sat in the corner of the room. Before breakfast she would write something in reply.

_Dearest Cor.._


End file.
